Time Lord Afterlife
by The Master of Time
Summary: Stars Doctors 1-10. Where do incarnations go after they regenerate? May be the opening chapter to an 'Eleven Doctors' story, if the reviews wish for it!


_**Hi guys,**_

_**Yeah. I decided to stop my Time War FanFic. It was too hard to collect all the research needed.**_

_**So now, a little story...**_

_**Which may be the opening chapter to a full, epic story...**_

The Doctor was weak...

He had absorbed deadly radiation to save the life of a poor old man...

He was dying...

Every cell in his body was being destroyed by the Nuclear Bolt's energy...

And this was his reward...

He'd bought Verity Newman's new book, and he'd saved the newlyweds Mickey and Martha from a Sontaran. He helped the immortal, omnisexual Captain Jack Harkness find love again, and he stopped Luke Smith, the not-really-Human adopted son of Sarah Jane Smith, from getting hit by a car.

And now, he had just bid farewell to Rose, the love of his life. He had stayed in the shadows, as he was visiting her at a time before she knew him.

And now, an Ood was facing him.

"We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep."

Ten stood. The strength of the Ood-song, helping him...

"This song is ending. But the story never ends." Sigma replaced his translator ball on his jacket.

Ten struggled to his TARDIS, wincing at the inevitable pain that would soon kill him.

The TARDIS dematerialised, and spun around the Earth.

The Doctor's body... his hands... his arms... his head, all glowed the magic, transforming, golden glow.

The Doctor whimpered his last words.

"I don't wanna go!"

He had enjoyed being this incarnation. He'd fought Daleks and Cybermen and Sycorax and Macra and Plasmavores and Krillitanes and Adipose and Vashta Nerada and Weeping Angels. He'd fallen in love. He'd become Human. He'd had a daughter. He'd met so many people.

And now he was dying. And a new man would soon take his place, and saunter away.

The golden energy blasted out of him. His TARDIS exploded, its windows shattering.

He could feel all his cells transforming. He could feel his emotions altering. He could feel his personality changing.

He was becoming a new man, who was going be the one to saunter away...

He screamed his death scream.

Ten woke up, and shook his head.

He was in a new place.

And he still had his old, torn clothes.

"What's going on?" he yelped. He stroked his teeth with his tongue.

"Same teeth. That's weird!" he yelped again.

"Same two legs, same two arms, same two hands..." he looked at his body. The same slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." he spun his wrists.

He felt his hair... "Same hair! I'm still not bald! Oh - Oh! Big hair! Sideburns! I've still got sideburns!"

And his rubbed his chest "Still thin!"

He slipped his hand down his back... between his shoulder blades!

"I've... still got a mole! I can feel it!"

He looked up, realising.

"Oh, my God! I haven't changed!"

He looked down at his body, realising again.

"I didn't want to go... and I haven't!"

He looked up, and yelped in surprise again.

"Oh! ...Hello."

The man looking at him smiled. The wrinkles around his lips creased.

"Hello!"

"You!" Ten was surprised. He had so many questions.

But there was one question he knew. He knew WHO the person was, standing in front of him...

"You!" Ten said again.

Looking at him, right in front of him...

Was his last self. It was his ninth body.

"Yes. It's a bit hard to come by at first. But this is where we are now! This is our home. My home. And now yours."

He looked around. He was in a dark void. There were eight other people in the void, and everyone had a light, shining onto them.

"We don't know what the light is, what we're doing here in this void, or what this void is."

"You don't?"

"But we have ideas."

"Which are?"

"the lights are to show where we are, as it's dark. The brighter the light, the newer the body."

Ten looked around. There was a long haired man, in Victorian clothing, and his light was the brightest, although is wasn't as bright as Nine's light. There was also and old, curly haired man, dressed incredibly formally, carrying a cane, and his light was the dimmest, but was still enough the see him.

"We are all the Doctor. Every time he's regenerated, his last body ends up here. You can obviously remember all your previous bodies..."

Nine placed his arm around Ten's, and walked towards the rest of the Doctors.

"...And finally, this is the Doctor afterlife."

Ten looked at Nine again.

"This is home?"

Nine nodded. "This is home!"

Ten smiled, "Fantastic."

Nine grinned at him "Allons-y!"

Nine and Ten walked off, and a crack appeared behind them.

It glowed, and slowly opened, unleashing three terrible sounds.

First, there was a blast of a deadly laser, followed by an evil laugh. "Ha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha!"

There was a metallic stomp. "Khik-dumf. Khik-dumf. Khik-dumf", joined by a robotic, monotonous voice. "You. Will. Be. De-le-ted."

And last, there was the sound of an unmistakable, killing, electrical, alien gun, accompanied by a strange, grating, crackling voice...

"YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-A-TED!"

And the crack widened, and glowed, and roared.


End file.
